


No, said Danilo

by Always_Dreaming



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Dark Dovi, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming
Summary: Andrea Dovizioso is angry with his teammate, Danilo Petrucci, for beating him in races, and decides to punish him, despite how tough Danilo is.





	No, said Danilo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write things like this but Ducati has annoyed me recently and after Petrucci apologising for winning that race, well, really...! 👿

_After Mugello 2019_

When Danilo woke up, he was tied to his bed. His arms stretched above his head, his legs at angles. What the hell had he been drinking last night to not remember this? 

He was naked but that wasn’t unusual—during hot weather he never wore pyjamas. He suddenly noticed lots of candles burning on every surface, which wasn’t normal for his motorhome. His stomach churned uneasily…what was going on?

“Are you comfortable?” said a familiar voice, and Andrea stepped through the door.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Danilo didn’t know whether to laugh or be shocked at the behaviour of his normally respectable teammate.

“Don’t you remember arguing with me last night that you could be the number one rider at Ducati?”

“No? What?”

“You said all those apologies in the press conference were lies! You were just saying what they wanted to hear!”

“What?” A vague memory began to surface.

“You humiliated me! I don’t like that!”

Danilo gazed at him silently.

“You’re paid to do what I want!”

“No I’m not!”

“You are. But Ducati isn’t going to punish you for winning the race, so I’m going to do it instead!”

The younger man went silent.

“You’re too scared now are you? You’re all talk, I knew it!”

Danilo struggled against the restraints but they were too tight. “I’m not scared of anything!”

“You said you could withstand any pain and punishment I could give you for beating me at Mugello.”

Danilo remembered their drunken conversation last night and slumped.

He was so busy sulking that he didn’t notice Andrea taking a large candle and advancing on him, so the sudden scald of wax on his chest made him jump, pulling at his restraints.

“Does that hurt?” asked the older rider, fake-innocently.

“No,” said Danilo, staring at him as calmly as he could.

Andrea spent a few minutes drawing patterns on the taller man’s chest, then began picking at the edge of the pool of hardened wax. Suddenly, he ripped a strip off, taking the dark hair with it.

Danilo bounced upwards with the shock and bit his lip.

“Did that hurt?”

“No,” said Danilo. “How did you get in here anyway?”

“I’m pretty good at opening doors.” Andrea looked so sweet and innocent. “I thought as you were boasting so much last night about how strong you were, you wouldn’t mind.” He continued to unpick the wax and rip it off in pieces.

When Andrea went out of the room, Danilo wondered if he could escape. He pulled at the tethers on his wrists and ankles but they were expertly fixed. Damn him! He began plotting terrible revenge.

But what exactly had he said last night to make Andrea so crazy? He had vague memories of an argument, shouting in each other’s faces while team members joined in the drunken brawl.

Then his teammate returned with something in his hand, and jumped onto the bed like a cat. Danilo glared at him, determined not to flinch. Then he felt something on his nipple. He peered down at it and saw a scouring pad from the kitchen there, and Andrea began rubbing at it, digging into the delicate skin.

To stop himself wincing, he clenched his fists as Andrea scoured his nipples, with a smug expression.

“Is this painful?” he asked. He looked so blameless, as if he were cleaning a saucepan.

“No,” said Danilo, making his voice as normal as he could, and he felt triumphant to see annoyance flicker across Andrea’s face.

He hadn’t noticed the fork tucked in his teammate’s belt, so had a shock when it was suddenly dug into his waist. He jolted but bit his lip to stop himself yelping. Andrea smiled broadly and kept poking the fork into his skin—his chest, which was already hurting due to the waxing; his inner thigh; where his neck met his shoulder; the soles of his feet. Each time, the shorter man looked up expectantly, but Danilo turned his head away like a sulky teenager.

“This must hurt!” Andrea shouted suddenly, digging the fork into his victim’s arse cheek.

“No,” said Danilo, through gritted teeth.

“Right!” shouted Andrea, and ripped his belt off, waving it over his captive’s body. “You deserve this, you ruined my race, you took all my glory, you lied, you’re a snake just like all my other teammates!”

Danilo made a mocking face, smirking and sticking out his tongue. He knew he could resist anything.

The other man cracked his belt over the prone figure, the non-buckle end for now, but it still had a metal tip on it and it caught him in the mouth, the ear, on the injured chest.

“You must be hurting now,” Andrea cackled.

“No,” said Danilo, snarling at him.

The shorter rider switched the belt round and began hitting him with the buckle end, which slapped the skin viciously, leaving square cuts and bruises on the dark skin of the tall Italian. He jolted every time but kept his lips pressed together stubbornly.

“Do you apologise to me for ruining my race and lying?” barked Andrea, putting all his weight behind each stroke.

“No!” shouted Danilo, glaring defiantly at his tormentor.

Suddenly the other Ducati rider paused, smiled and looked down. “I think you like this!”

“No!” snapped Danilo, but Andrea pointed to the bulging erection bobbing up from the dark hair and smirked.

The taller rider slumped. Damn his body—giving him away when he’d done such a good job of controlling the rest of him, including his voice.

“I think you…want to be fucked.” The older man raised a smug eyebrow.

“No,” mumbled Danilo, avoiding his eyes.

“What is that then?” He tapped the erection, which bounced up and twitched eagerly, making its owner groan unwillingly.

“If you’re up to it, little man,” smirked the prisoner.

“Of course I’m up to it!” shouted Andrea. “You’re not though!”

They glared at each other.

“You’d have to untie my legs, at least,” said Danilo. 

Andrea dropped his belt-less jeans and undid the bed tethers as violently as he could, pleased to see a red line where they had cut into the ankle skin. He didn’t take much time or care getting the other rider ready as he wanted to hurt him; although he didn’t want to hurt himself so at least he used lube. He arranged Danilo’s legs how he wanted them and pushed his way in a little, hoping to take the sneer off the taller rider’s face.

“Does this hurt?” he asked innocently.

“No,” said Danilo, although it sounded a bit forced and husky.

Andrea pushed in a bit more, supporting himself on his hands over the waxed and cut abdomen of his teammate. It was so tight in there, his cock was gripped by strong muscles, he hoped he could control himself.

“What about…now?” he gasped, trying not to thrust.

“No!” panted Danilo, drawing his legs up and so drawing Andrea in further. They both groaned and the older rider couldn’t resist any longer, so began thrusting hard, getting faster and faster until they were both panting and groaning wildly. All the sweat and blood and wax mingled between them, making it easier.

With his last scrap of breath and sanity, Andrea gasped, “you won’t…finish a race…in front of me…ever again…will you?”

“No—no—no!” moaned Danilo, then his engorged, pulsing cock gushed all out between them, the hot stickiness feeling like lava burning them. Andrea closed his eyes and let go too, pushing in as far as he could.

After they’d subsided, the older rider lay down by his captive’s side to catch his breath, thinking whether to untie him or not.

Danilo looked over at him, and said, “or maybe I will.”


End file.
